


Stolen Clothes

by kkeuchi



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Fluff, M/M, kyungjeong - Freeform, short fic is short, the other three are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: In which Yijeong is a little (literally) thief and can't seem to wear his own clothes.But Kyungil can't resist and accepts the fact he'll never see his clothes again.





	Stolen Clothes

Kyungil rolls his eyes, "No Yijeong, you can't wear my jacket. Besides it's way too big and it looks like the jacket is wearing you, not the other way around." 

Yijeong, currently wearing his black, leather football jacket pouts. "But it looks so good on me!!"

Kyungil unable to resist such a cute Yijeong while he's wearing his clothes begins to soften. "I thought you didn't like my clothes, you always said they're too big and low cut."

"That's because I don't want you to show off your body to the world!" Yijeong exclaims, "And besides, I love your clothes. They always smell like you. For example, this jacket. It smells like you and I want it." Yijeong places the jacket paws over his face and inhales. 

"Just let him wear the jacket!" Jaeho shouts from the other room. "Yeah, we all know you're gonna give in anyways!" Sihyoung adds on as Dokyun and Jaeho snicker. 

Kyungil sighs and allows Yijeong to wear the jacket for filming, resigning the fate of his jacket to Yijeong. 

\----

Yijeong barges into Kyungil's room, not bothering to knock. "Here, take your jacket back." Yijeong says as he carelessly throws the jacket to Kyungil who catches it with ease. 

Kyungil laying in bed raises his eyebrows as if Yijeong hasn't been wearing the jacket everyday for the past few weeks. "Oh so now you want to give it back?" Kyungil responds as he watches Yijeong stalk towards his closet. 

"Well yeah, the main reason why I took your clothes is because they smelled like you. The jacket doesn't smell like you anymore so I'm here to pick up a replacement."

Yijeong's flipping through the clothes as if he's shopping, occasionally stopping to see a shirt that interests him. 

Yijeong walks towards Kyungil who notices he hasn't picked up anything from his closet. He flops on the bed next to Kyungil and snuggles up to him. 

Yijeong's eyes snap open and a mischievous glint appears in them. "I want this shirt!!" As he balls his fists into the shirt.

Kyungil looks down at his black tee and narrows his eyes. "Yijeong no, I'm wearing this shirt and you passed three others just like this in my closet."

"But this one is different!" Yijeong begins to whine and pout, knowing Kyungil won't be able to withstand against his cuteness. 

Yijeong nestles his head into the crook his Kyungil's neck and let's out a breathy, "Please?"

"I like being able to place the sleeves near my face and catching your scent. It's nice and makes me feel warm and comfortable." Yijeong explains as he holds onto Kyungil tightly. 

"Yijeong relax, I'm not going away for a while." 

"Two years isn't that far away! I'm going to miss you."

"What are you thinking about the future for? I'm here right now and when I do go to the military then you can use my clothes as a substitute. Otherwise I'll get jealous of my own clothes." Kyungil's words comfort Yijeong 

\----

Later when they walk out of Kyungil's room, Yijeong is now wearing a larger black t-shirt and Kyungil is wearing a notably smaller, and tighter white shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually written July 16, 2017 but always happy to share my kyungjeong feels ^ ^
> 
> It was inspired by a video but idk how to link it so just ask if you'd like to see the video!!


End file.
